Itsuro Takamizawa
was , a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was one of the 13 Kamen Riders that the story revolves around, though his only screen appearance was in the TV Special 13 Riders, which was considered an alternate story to the TV series. History 13 Riders He was a thirty-eight year old businessman, head of the Takamizawa Group. Extremely wealthy, Takamizawa kept his sinister nature hidden to protect his public image. He accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider War so that he could gain more power and rule the world. In the "13 Riders Special", he was the one to kill Kamen Rider Raia. Soon after he saw Shinji as a threat to his own plans and gathered every like-minded Rider to team up and dispose of the troublemaker. He also managed to mortally injure Kamen Rider Knight with his Final Vent, only to be killed by Knight's Final Vent immediately afterwards. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Verde was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Verde is an unlockable and playable character with the other Kamen Riders in Super Climax Heroes. Forms Kamen Rider Verde Ability Perimeters *'Sight': 20 km *'Hearing': 10 km *'Maximum Running Speed': 60 km/h *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m *'Punching Power': 230AP *'Kicking Power': 300AP Kamen Rider Verde's forte in combat is deception. He has two cards which allow him to play illusions on his targets, deceiving them before attacking them. In addition, he does not rely on face-to-face combat, preferring to strike where they are vulnerable. However, Verde is physically weaker than the rest of the Riders because of this strategy. Verde's primary Weapon is the Bio-Winder, a yo-yo type of whip which Verde uses to constrict his enemies. He primarily relies on his Clear Vent, which makes him invisible, and the Copy Vent, which allows him to assume the appearance and weapon of a Rider. His Final Vent is Death Punish, where Biogreeza wraps his extended tongue around Verde's legs and swings him towards his opponent where Verde grabs the opponent and piledrives his opponent head first into the ground. Appearances: 13 Riders, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Contract Monster Resembling a humanoid chameleon, Biogreeza possesses a Camouflage ability and could extend its tongue to 600 m long. Like it's master, Biogreeza prefers to remain cloaked until it is summoned for the Final Vent. Advent Deck File:Camo_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Biogreeza File:Camo_Hold_Vent.jpg|*'Hold Vent' (AP: 2000): Binds the opponent using the Bio-Winder File:Camo_Clear_Vent.jpg|*'Clear Vent': Renders the user transparent. File:Sting_Cppy_Vent.jpg|*'Copy Vent': Copies the opponent Rider's appearance & weapons. File:Camo_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Death Punish. Biogreeza wraps his extended tongue around Verde's legs and swings him towards an opponent where Verde grabs the enemy and slams them head first into the ground. Equipment *Advent Deck - Advent Card holders, also used as a key to transformation. As long as Dark Shinji holds one, he can detects presents of other Riders and Mirror Monsters inside the Mirror World, as well as surviving without dying when return to real world *V-Buckle - Transformation belt materialised from a mirror reflection. *Advent Cards - Trading cards that supply the user powers, weapons and Mirror Monsters (if they catch any). Weapons *Verde **Bio Visor - is Kamen Rider Verde's Visor resembling the head of his Contract Monster, Biogreeza. **Bio-Winder - weapon derived from Biogreeza's eye *Imitation Knight **Wing Lancer - Lance modeled after Darkwing's tail. Notes *At 38, his actor was the oldest to be cast as a Kamen Rider, until Hiroyuki Watanabe was cast as Kamen Rider Gaoh, and later Takanori Jinnai as Kamen Rider Sorcerer, and finally when Tsurutaro Kataoka was cast to be "Kamen Rider Jun". *Kamen Rider Verde's name and appearance are derived the word "Verde" which means "green" in Latin based languages like Italian, Portuguese and Spanish. *Like other Riders, Takamizawa died an ironic death: He attacked Ren and Shinji because he thought they didn't have the will to fight in the war, only to be killed by Ren after supposedly killing him. *Verde is one of three riders in the series who has their Visor attached to their suit, the other two being Imperer whose Visor is mounted on his knee, and Gai whose Visor is on his shoulder. The same is said for their respective American counterparts. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders See Also *Van & Grant Staley - Itsuro's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *Kimura - The new Kamen Rider Verde in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Card Riders Category:Ryuki Characters